I Want You
by ElegantlyxDisastrous
Summary: The producers finally brought us Captain Swan shippers what we have wanted: Emma and Hook's kiss. My drabble of season 3x22. It has taken Emma an exceptionally long time to understand her true feelings. However, with Captain Hook's help, she is finally able to admit what she wants.


**Hey guys, thank you in advance for reading my story. I've read a million and one different OUAT fics but this is the first I dare to write of my own. I felt as though the 3x22 scene went a little unfinished, so here's my version! Enjoy. **

I Want You

"You're a bloody hero, Swan," Hook said as he eyed Emma.

"So are you," she quickly said.

The fact he named her, and only her, a hero, puzzled her. Does he not realize how much he was done for not only her, but for her family? She looked at him in complete seriousness.

"I wanted to thank you, Killian," Hook's attention was caught by the use of his real name. He looked at her and it only took one glance to see that Emma's eyes are genuinely grateful, "for going back for me in the first place in New York. If you hadn't-"

"It was the right thing to do," Hook said, in a charming voice. Emma found something in the way he was looking at her to be somewhat intriguing. Was she starting to see something in him? For a moment, she looked into his eyes and was compelled to ask a question she had thought about before, but had not asked.

"How did you do it? How did you get to me?" She asked.

"Well the curse was coming so I ditched my crew and took The Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I could to out run it," he said. Emma smirked.

"You outran a curse?" She asked, amused.

"I'm a hell of a captain," he said with a hint of entertaining cockiness that even she couldn't deny. She saw how he drove his ship through the portal to Neverland and at that moment, as she chuckled, she saw him not as a pirate, but as captain. His ability to make her smile, laugh, or incredibly annoyed amazes her.. even if she won't let herself admit it.

"And once I was outside the curses purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

Emma tilted her head and her curiosity increased by the second.

"Those aren't easy to come by," she said.

"They are if you have something of equal value to trade," Hook said.

"And what was that?" She asked.

"Why the Jolly Roger of course," Hook replied.

At that moment Emma's heart skipped an extra beat and for the first time in a very long time.. She found herself almost speechless. She stared at him with disbelief and bewilderment.

"You traded your ship for me?" She asked, completely shocked. He traded his home... To have a home... With her? Something suddenly sparked inside of her and she was now looking into Killian's bright blue eyes and what she sees.. what she feels, she can barely keep herself from containing her emotions. All this time she was trying to convince herself that New York is where she wanted to be. Why? Why has she tried so hard to run away from her family? From Storybrook? From him?

"Aye..." Hook murmured, and the expression on his face, the look in his eyes answered every question Emma had galloping through her mind. For a moment she was taken back to The Enchanted Forest when the time portal sucked them away and she realized how much it meant to have had him by her side. The entire time she's been trying to runaway from something she didn't want to face and each moment she doubted herself, doubted everything, he was by her side with encouragement and support. He didn't keep her from finding a home, he kept her from running _from_ her home.. from him. When she watched her parents fall in love, helped them fall in love, she realized how much she loved them both, and how much it would hurt not to see them everyday. Now, she looks at the man who helped to make her realize a huge mistake she was incredibly close to making and understood exactly why she wanted to runaway. She wasn't running away from Storybrook, from princes and princesses, from magic and giants... She was trying to runaway from her feelings.. feelings she has been incredibly afraid of feeling.

She looked into his bright blue eyes and leaned into him. Their lips met and every nerve in her body exploded with sensations she never knew existed. She was no longer afraid. The kiss she shares with him now isn't like the kiss she shared with him in Neverland. That kiss was quick and daring, shared at the heat of the moment. This kiss.. Is slow and careful.

As he placed his hand on her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb, she realized how comfortable she was with him touching her. They paused the kiss to rest their foreheads against each others and their eyes met. As she stared into his blue eyes, as his blue eyes stared at her, seeing straight into her soul, she realized she didn't want to be anywhere but here..with him. She didn't want to run away from Storybrook or from her feelings. Not anymore.

She let a smile play on her lips and she watched as he smiled as well. She thought to herself, _he's probably saying 'about time', Swan_. She let the thought amuse her for a moment before their lips met for a second kiss that was passionate, slow, and sensual.

After what seemed like hours of their lips pressing against each other's, fingers brushing against pinkened skin, the teasing of their lips and tongues, and soft moans of delight mixed with pleasure, they pulled apart and stared at each other. Emma let another smile spread across her face and upon seeing it, Killian shared one of his own. So many words, emotions, and understandings was silently shared. Killian tilted his head.

"You never fail to intrigue me, Swan." He said with a soft voice. He chuckled lightly before lifting his hand and brushing strands of blond hair away from her eyes. He watched her as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and smiled again. She hadn't felt this touched, this open, this exposed by the possibility that maybe she doesn't have to be alone in such a long time.. She had forgotten what comfort, care, and understanding actually felt like. She had forgotten what love left like.

"I could say the same to you," she said. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. He pulled her closer and she felt his warm breath against her skin as their noses were only centimeters apart.

Killian chuckled low and slid his hand down the side of her face and cupped her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared into his bright blue hues and felt herself become lost and entranced. His eyes flashed with amusement as he spoke low.

"I told you when I won your heart, it wouldn't be because of any trickery it would be because-"

"I'll want you," she finished. She smiled as butterflies in her stomach began to stir, her heart beated faster and sending blood to her cheeks. She was nervous but she was ready. She looked down for a moment to collect her thoughts and swallowed hard. She felt him beginning to pull back when she looked up and softly whispered,

"_I want you_."


End file.
